1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an image processing apparatus, an image control method, and an image control program stored in a non-transitory recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are battery-type image processing apparatuses such as printers, multi-functional devices, and scanners that include a battery-type power source unit and perform various operations by employing power supplied from the batter-type power source unit. These battery-type image processing apparatuses are particularly employed at disaster stricken areas where power cannot be stably supplied or developing countries where voltage of power from a power source is unstable.
These battery-type image processing apparatuses are driven by employing the battery-type power source unit and supplying stored power as internal power, or by employing an external power source and supplying power from the external power source as internal power. In the case of employing the external power source, these power-storing type image processing apparatuses recharge a storage battery (e.g., secondary battery such as a lithium ion battery) of the power-storing power source unit using the external power source.
Regarding the above-described power-storing type image processing apparatuses, it is desirable to extend operation time when the above-described power-storing type image processing apparatuses are employing stored power of the power-storing power source unit as internal power.
Power consumption of the battery-type image processing apparatus differs by its functional unit. Power consumption by driving motors of a printing unit is particularly large.